Ask that guy with glasses with Linkara?
by Neargirl15
Summary: An ask that guy with the glasses fanfiction, with linkara?


Ask that guy with the glasses special, with Linkara?

Ask that guy popped up in a tree house, next to the window.

" Hello, didn't hear you come in!", Ask that guy smiled. Ask that guy stopped and looked around in confusion.

" Where the heck am I?", Ask that guy whispered to himself.

Ask that guy saw he was in tree house and frowned. " Huh, guess I got lose again.", He smiled.

Ask that guy began to leave but someone's hand came from the exit in the floor.

" Ah!", Ask that guy screamed as he backed away a few feet. The hand pushed up, and someone came in. It was none other than Linkara.

" Hello Ask that guy.", Linkara grinned. Linkara stud up and got his magic gun.

" Oh hi, didn't hear you come in!", Ask that guy smiled.

" Where are they?", Linkara asked.

" Who?", Ask that guy asked. Linkara rolled his eyes and sighed.

" Your prisoners!", Linkara yelled.

" Oh yeah.", Ask that guy smiled, remembering that he had prisoners.

Linkara was suddenly next to Ask that guy holding the magic gun against his skull. " Well, can I at least answer questions?", Ask that guy sighed.

" Whatever, But I'll stay here.", Linkara sighed. Linkara removed the gun from Ask that guy's head, and stud next to him.

" What about the prisoners?", Ask that guy wondered.

" Liz is working on that.", Linkara sighed. Ask that guy sighed and smiled.

" Welcome to ask that guy with the glasses!", Ask that guy smiled.

" How can I capture Jesus and prove to my friends that he is real?", The narrator asked.

" Well, first of all, you need to make a deal with the devil. Then you go and gain powers from some wizard, and fly into heaven!", Ask that guy began.

Linkara looked at him in confusion. " But you can't fly into heaven using demonic powers!", Linkara stated.

" Shut up nerd!", Ask that guy frowned, as he slapped Linkara across the face.

" Anyway, once are in heaven, you get a big bag full of Jesus nip, and Jesus will jump inside, then you go back to earth, and show Jesus to your friends!", Ask that guy finished.

" But what about the demonic powers?", Linkara asked him.

" Duh!, you'd use them to get girls and to do whatever you please to them!", Ask that guy laughed.

Linkara cringed at the horrible thought. " Where do babies come from?", The narrator asked.

Linkara's mouth hung open in shock. " Well, let me explain.", Ask that guy began.

" No, no, no, no, no, no!", Linkara yelled, trying to shut him up.

" Oh fine, you ruined the moment too!", Ask that guy pouted.

" Why does is mom being with my dad so much, why doesn't she spend more time with me?", The narrator asked.

" You see, your mom is most likely wishing that she had never had you, so she is ignoring you and pretending like you don't exist.", Ask that guy began.

Linkara looked at him in shock again. " Dude, you're a moron!", Linkara yelled.

" Well it's true!", Ask that guy yelled back.

" Not in some cases!", Linkara sighed.

" Shut up, I'm right.", Ask that guy frowned, slapping Linkara again. Linkara rubbed his check and frowned.

" How can I roast my dead puppy?", The Narrator asked. Linkara's mouth hung open again in pure shock of it all.

" I'd suggest burning it until you are happy with the way it looks and tastes, or let it get struck by lighting!", Ask that guy smiled.

Linkara looked at him in shock. " What?", Ask that guy wondered.

" You're sick.", Linkara frowned.

" Where does porn come from?", The narrator asked.

Linkara held his magic gun against his head. " Anti life justices my hate!", Linkara screamed in anger.

" What's wrong?", Ask that guy frowned. Suddenly Cinema Snob popped up from behind Ask that guy.

" Did someone say porn?", Cinema Snob grinned.

" Oh hi Cinema Snob!", Ask that guy smiled.

" Anti life justices my hate, anti life justices my hate!", Linkara sobbed, his gun against his skull.

" What's up with him?", Cinema Snob asked.

" Oh, ignore him, he's just having one of those moments.", Ask that guy smiled.

" Now let's see, porn came about because perverts wanted to watch people do it!", Ask that guy smiled.

" Yep!", Cinema Snob grinned. Suddenly they heard cries of joy from outside.

Ask that guy looked out the window to see the prisoner had escaped. " Oh, what a shame.", Ask that guy sighed. Linkara then got a call on his morpher.

" Linkara, I've freed all the prisoners, lets go!", Liz told him.

Linkara took the gun away from his head and rushed out of the tree house. " Screw this, lets go now!", Linkara yelled as he walked away.

Ask that guy sighed Linkara and Liz left with the prisoners. " Can one of you make a porn video?", The narrator asked.

Cinema Snob frowned and looked at Ask that guy in fear. " Lets make love!", Ask that guy smiled.

" No, I'm married!", Cinema Snob yelled.

Ask that guy shot him in the leg, and Cinema Snob passed out. Ask that guy smiled, and grabbed Cinema Snob. He would have tons of fun tonight.

(The End!)


End file.
